Perspectives
by ElementalCharge
Summary: A mortals perspective of demigod relationships (It's overdone but forgive me) Do read this, it's my first fanfic and I'm a crappy writer who needs help. Oh and feel free to give suggestions of couples for me to write about. -ElementalCharge- Completed! Check out it's sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Perspectives

Description: An outsiders/mortals view on multiple demigod relationships (I know this is overdone but just forgive me)

Chapters: Probably 4

Status: In Progress

A/N: I'm new so do forgive me and my writing is horrible so tips and suggestions are welcomed. If you want a certain couple just tell me in the reviews and I will try and do it. Enjoy I hope!

Chapter 1: Clara Evans

Hey I'm Clara Evans, I'm 18 and a senior in High School. My best friends are a big bunch of wackos but I love them the way they are.

Clint had a body structure of a jock and could beat up about anyone in this school but he was a pacifist and did not believe in violence. He had dark blond hair, stormy grey eyes and a permanent grin plastered on his face.

Joanne was a quiet girl who was always engulfed in mountains of books and textbooks, she always scored the highest in every single test but was fun and outgoing. She had brown wavy locks, emerald green eyes and always had a shy smile lingering on her face.

And finally, there's Percy. He was _the _most popular boy in the school, but unlike others he was kind and always had a warm smile on his face. His unruly black hair and sea green eyes would make _any _girl fall head over heels for him. Everyday girls would throw themselves at him asking him to go out with them but he would reject them and say he already had a girlfriend.

Percy says he has a beautiful girlfriend in California who had the features of a goddess but we all thought it was an excuse to turn down the girls who asked him out.

Do you think you could keep a secret? Well I kind of have a crush on Percy… Ok scratch that, I have the world's biggest crush on Percy! I mean who wouldn't? His tanned skin, toned arms, untameable black hair and his six pack!

-Linebreak-

It was the 5th period of the day P.E, this was the only period where I had all my friends here with me. "ALRIGHT CUPCAKES! TODAY WE ARE HAVING A SLIGHT CHANGE IN PLAN. WE ARE GOING TO BE DOING SWORD FIGHTING! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Coach Harely bellowed (Probably shattering all our ear drum in the process) "Yes sir!" we shouted back.

"ALIGHT, JACKSON AND ANDREWS! PAIR UP, YOU TWO SHALL BE OUR DEMENSTRATION!" sneered Coach Harely

My face screwed up in disgust when I heard him shout 'Andrews'. Charlie Andrews was the schools cockiest jock, he thought he owned the school and would sleep with a new girl every night.

"ALRIGHT BEGIN YOU TWO!"

Charlie being the cocky jock he was charged in immediately but Percy just simply sidestepped acting as if it was the easiest thing in the world. After Charlie face-planted himself on the floor several times, Percy used the hilt of his sword and slammed it against Charlie's sword causing it to slide across the floor. Everyone already gaping at Percy now had their eyes bulging out.

"Not bad Seaweed Brain." I turned around and saw a girl with curly blond hair tied up in a pony tail leaning against the doorframe clapping. She had piercing grey eyes that were admittedly pretty, curly honey blond hair, tanned and lean muscles and was rather tall.

The widest grin grew on Percy's face as he ran towards the girl with blond hair. "AANNAABBEETTHH!" he cried as he engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug, I felt my heart shatter and tears threatened to fall out any second. Here I was watching my biggest crush, hug a girl who just popped up randomly at our school.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them laughing and talking merrily as the others just stared at them. 'So she was the goddess' I thought bitterly.

I just sat on the floor in complete shock, my tears clouded my eyesight as I sat there heartbroken.

_There was no way I was going to get him now._

-Complete-

A/N: Thanks for reading please do review and constructive criticism is appreciated.

-ElementalCharge-


	2. Chapter 2

Perspectives

Description: An outsiders/mortals view on multiple demigod relationships (I know this is overdone but just forgive me)

Chapters: Probably 4

Status: In Progress

A/N: Ok well from my first chapter, I got mostly positive reviews and I thank you guys for all the pointers I got. So here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2: Barry Williams

Hey guys! I'm Barry and I'm 18, a senior in high school. I have the best friends in the whole world.

There's Will, he's the schools prankster and has pranked everyone except for Annabeth and a few others. He always has a spark of mischief in his eyes no matter what and brown hair in the style of Justin Bieber.

Then there's Jenna, she is extremely athletic and could out-run anyone she meets! She has reddish-brown hair, jade green eyes and a permanent smile carved onto her face.

And last there's Annabeth, she is the school's hottest girl and pretty much every single guy has a crush on her with the exception of Will (Who liked Jenna). I mean face the facts, she has honey blonde locks (Often tied up in a ponytail), intimidating and sharp grey eyes and a perfect body structure; who wouldn't like that?! But she always turned them down saying she had a boyfriend in New York (Though none of us believed her).

-Linebreak-

It was lunch at we headed to our normal table in the cafeteria.

There was a rumour about a new male student, I admit I was rather panicked about him stealing Annabeth from me but after thinking about it, I realized that I was her closest friend and she wouldn't leave me for him.

We sat at the lunch table as Will talked animatedly about his latest prank, "You should have seen her! I mean she was all like _'OMG I have a microscopic piece of dirt on me!' " _he told us before cackling like a madman.

Just then a boy with black hair and sea green eyes walked in, managing to seize all the conversation in the cafeteria.

Then all hell broke loose, girls from different tables started gasping and whispering. Choruses of _'Oh my god, that is one fine looking god' 'Eek! I need to fix my hair' 'That guy is mine, we a perfect matches!'_

For some reason, the boy seemed to be walking towards our table. He stood in front of me and stuck his hand out

"Hey I'm Percy, I'm looking for my girlfriend who attends this school. You think you could help?"

"Barry Williams" I said shaking his hand "And sure I'll help you."

Surprisingly, Annabeth had managed to continue to read her book through all this!

"Wisegirl?!" Annabeth looked at Percy and did something that sliced my heart into millions of pieces. She hugged him and kissed him full on the lips, the whole cafeteria was watching us, as jealousy was written on female faces. Will looked at me in sympathy, he knew about my feelings towards Annabeth.

I couldn't bear to look at them, I kept my head down for the rest of lunch.

-Linebreak-

Pathetic! I couldn't just sit here and sulk when my crush is with someone else. I needed a plan, a plan to break them up for sure.

I decided to question them about their relationship to use the errors to my advantage.

-Linebreak-

I saw them by their lockers grinning at each other in adoration, well that was soon about to change, it will be Annabeth and I not Annabeth and some doofus.

I walked over to them and cleared my throat to get their attention, they turned towards me as I spoke. "So umm.. How long have you guys known each other?"

"Since we were 12." replied Annabeth. I felt my chances decrease rapidly, they had known each other for that long!

"And how long have you two been dating?" I asked

"Two years and three months." Percy replied, grinning from ear to ear. I could literally feel my heart break apart, I was never going to be able to break the two apart.

"Bye Barry, I've got to go, see you next week!" I heard her call as she ran to a car full of people I didn't know. I saw the two sit next to each other in the car laughing merrily with the others as I started to feel the waterworks.

I was crying because of her yet she chooses him! Him of all people! Nonetheless, it is pointless for me to keep sulking about somebody I would never have the chance with.

-The End-

A/N: Hope I was able to improve please review, constructive criticism welcomed. Feel free to suggest a pair for me to write about.

-ElementalCharge-


	3. Chapter 3

Perspectives

Description: An outsiders/mortals view on multiple demigod relationships (I know this is overdone but just forgive me)

Chapters: Probably 4

Status: In Progress

A/N: Here's chapter 3 and thank you for all the feedback I have received. I will try and work on all of the pointers you have given me. Only one more chapter to go, and I will start on another story (Check my profile for more info) So enjoy! Oh and the user 'allen r' has recommended that I do a longer chapter this round.

Chapter 3: Jennifer Williams

Hello I'm Jennifer Williams, my Father is a lawyer and my Mother is an actress. And due to my bloodline, I have inherited my Father's intelligence and my Mother's beauty.

I, Jennifer Williams am absolutely _adored _around my school. Why, people would even kneel on the ground for me!

-Linebreak-

I walk down the hallway with Jessie, Jenny, Jade and Judy trailing behind me. I was once again off to pursue Travis Stoll.

Travis was _the_ most popular boy in the school, it was only destined for us to be together.

With his curly brown hair and blue eyes, that always has a mischievous glint in it. He was easily _the _most charming male alive.

Not only is he that, he is the schools prankster. He has pranked almost everybody but a few of his friends and I, and that has lead me to think that he has a liking for me.

-Lunch-

Lunch had arrived and that was my cue for a daily talk with Travis. The majority of the female population have always tried to ask him out, and none have succeeded. But today is the day I shall put a stop to this once and for all. I, Jennifer Williams shall ask Travis Stoll out.

I sauntered over to him, making sure I swayed my hips on the way.

What I saw made my face grow red with utter rage, Travis was with some girl I had never seen in this school before. She had natural blond hair, **(A/N: I have no friggin idea what she looks like… So do excuse my mistakes, I just base it of Demeter's appearance as well as my imagination *****Not that I have any…*****) **and hazel brown eyes.

This _girl_ was talking to Travis! She is an unworthy scumbag who should _not _be honoured by the presence of Travis! I strutted over to them trying to regain my composure as I put a sweet smile on my face.

-Katie's POV-

Travis and I were discussing the prank he and his brother played on us during Easter.

I occasionally swatted him on the head as payback for all the pranks he had played on my cabin

"Hello Travis dear"

I turned around to find the owner of that nasally voice. What I saw was a girl with truck-loads of flour on her face *Ahem* Make-up I mean and 4 girls with matching outfits following her like lost puppies. The leader had a red skin-tight skirt and a red blouse that showed way more cleavage than Miley Cyrus did in her new music video.

"Hey Jennifer what's up?" replied Travis,

"Who is this imbecile, uhh.. I mean _person_" the she-devil corrected as I glared at her.

"Oh! Katie, she's my girlfriend!" I snickered as her gunked up face started sweating and flaring up (Jn a _very_ attractive way).

-Third Person POV-

Jennifer was bursting with jealousy as she screeched a cry of rage so loud it could have rivalled a banshee!

"Loud much? I'd like to keep my hearing till' I'm dead thank you very much." muttered Katie.

That was the last straw, Jennifer stormed out of the cafeteria with her posse pampering with her make-up.

-Jennifer's POV-

I will_ not _to that creature, Travis will be mine and I promise you that.

-Next Day After School-

I strode through the halls with my hips swaying with every step. I was determined to win Travis' heart today for I was sure he would fall for my new outfit.

I was wearing a black dress that showed my curves off perfectly **(If she even had any… Yeah, I'll be going now)**

I spotted Travis with that Kety or something girl talking and laughing. I seethed in anger as I strutted over and attempted to put a seductive smile on my face.

"Hi Travis"

"Hey Jen" he replied with a half-hearted grin.

"Would you want to come over to my house tonight, we can have some _fun_ tonight if you know what I mean?" I purred at him as I lay my hand on his chest.

He stepped back uneasily, his grin fading "Umm.. I have a girlfriend and I'm going back to camp today with my friends."

I was about to suggest something else but I was interrupted by a car honking.

"Travis my bro! Camp was so boring without you!" a boy who looked like a Travis duplicate shouted.

"No it was not, I was able to keep my pocket money away from your filthy hands" objected a girl with spiky black hair in a punk style.

Travis and the Kety girl ran over to them and were engulfed in hugs and greetings.

I felt my blood boil in anger and jealousy as I watched the scene unfold. Unable to watched anymore of this, I stalked back to my locker with the sound of them talking merrily as they drove to that camp of theirs.

-The End-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I have no beta so excuse all my mistakes. Anyways one more chapter to go and new story!

-Elemental Charge-


	4. Chapter 4

Perspectives

Description: An outsiders/mortals view on multiple demigod relationships (I know this is overdone but just forgive me)

Chapters: 4

Status: Complete After this Chapter

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story and I thank you guys for all the awesome feedback. In this chapter I have decided to have 3 demigod pairings at once and since I'm not used to this it will be pretty screwed up. Yeah.. And the romance will be rather mild since it's hard for me to focus on 3 couples… Sorry.

-Chase Residence-

_Beep beep be- _Annabeth's hand slammed the alarm clock in frustration as she got up from her bed. She got ready and changed into white Bermuda shorts and a grey T-Shirt with her normal ponytail.

Annabeth grabbed her bag and headed out the door munching on a cookie on the way.

-Goode High-

She saw Macy, her best friend at Goode, and greeted her with a small wave.

Macy smiled as soon as she spotted Annabeth and ran over to her engulfing the blond in a bone-crushing hug. "God it's been ages!" gushed Macy

"It's only been 2 months.."

"I heard there were 5 new students coming over from New York! There are rumours that they are smoking hot!" fangirled Macy completely ignoring Annabeth's sarcastic comment.

Annabeth shook her head and wondered how they ever became best friends, _Macy was girly and bubbly while Annabeth was calm and composed. _

-In Some Random Van Heading for Goode-

"Why do I have to sit at the back with Repair Boy!"

"That is because Repair Boy is plain annoying and I don't need to spend any extra time with you than needed Kelp Head."

"Hey I heard that!"

"You were supposed to Flame Boy!"

"Thalia! Look in front!"

"What?!"

"We're here!"

The four stumbled out of the van pushing and shoving each other.

"Hey look! There's Annabeth!' exclaimed Percy, a wide grin etched across his face.

"Look let's all pray to the gods then sneak up on her hoping she won't cause us a horrible death!" suggested Thalia, the boys looked horrified at the suggestion of sneaking up on Annabeth.

The last time Nico did it he ended up with dislocated limbs and cuts all over him and none of them were willing to end up like that.

-5 Minutes Later-

Thalia had somehow convinced the three and now they were sneaking towards Annabeth. "Macy! It's just new students."

"But I heard they are in our grade!"

"Oh gods! I've told you millions of times I have a boyfriend!"

"Like I'm going to believe you have a boyfriend with Sea-green eyes and black ruffled hair! He sounds like a god!"

Thalia snorted "A very dumb one in that case!"

"Hey! I'm smart… at times!" Apparently that protest was a little louder than meant to be.

"Thalia! Percy! Luke! Leo!"

"Shit… Surprise Annabeth mission failed" muttered Thalia.

"Hey Wise Girl" grinned Percy, his grin was so wide Nico thought it would split his face in half! Annabeth ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

-Macy's POV-

I was talking to Annabeth when I heard her shout four names I had never heard before.

I turned around and saw 4 teenagers standing there. The boys were smoking! One of them had sea-green eyes, unruly black hair and toned muscles. The only girl had black spiky hair in a punk sort of style as well as a deadly aura around her. The other male had blond hair and crystal blue eyes with a scar below his right eye. The last male looked a little like a Latino with his elfish ears and a wacky grin on his face, I looked a little lower and realised he was fiddling with a piece of scrap metal.

I turned back to Annabeth, but what I saw surprised the heck out of me. I saw Annabeth kiss the green eyed boy on the cheek and my jaw dropped, _what happened to having a boyfriend?!_

"Hey how about us" whined the girl who had spiky hair

Annabeth rolled her eyes and hugged the girl and the rest of the boys. I stood there awkwardly and shifted from foot to foot.

"Oh! Right I almost forgot!" said Annabeth smacking her forehead; "Guys meet Macy and Macy meet Percy, Thalia, Luke and Leo" Annabeth introduced us pointing to each of them as she mentioned their names.

I was greeted them with a small wave and a slight nod of my head.

"Umm… May I just talk to Annabeth in private first…" I trailed off at the end, unsure whether I should barge into their 'reunion'.

Annabeth looked at me quizzically and just followed me towards the restroom.

-Nobody's POV-

"Eeep! Who are those people Annabeth? How do you know them? Are you dating Percy? What are the rela-" Annabeth put her hands in front of her as if she were surrendering and chuckled.

"Whoa! Slow down on the questions but to answer your questions, those 'people' are from my summer camp. I know them because we met at camp and yes I'm dating Percy." She finished in one breath.

-Macy's POV-

So those people were from her _mysterious camp_, Annabeth often brought it up but when I asked to go there she would simply refuse and said it was for children with special needs.

"How many classes do we have together?" Luke scratched the back of his neck as he asked it.

Thalia spoke up "Why don't we compare our schedule so I can check how many classes I get with Luke."

"Right of course you want to be with Luke" said Leo, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

For some reason, Leo had a burnt T-Shirt after he commented on Thalia's suggestion.

It turned out we had every period but electives together.

We had gym first, _Great! The most horrid period just has to be first_ I thought. I don't like gym it is so pointless! All we do are activities that cause us to either get hurt or faint from exhaustion.

-Gym-

"ALRIGHT! GET INTO A SPACE, TODAY WE ARE GOING TO START A NEW MODULE. SWORD FIGHTING!" bellowed the oversized pig and bear crossbreed named Coach Bellow, _suits him alright_.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth, Percy, Luke, Thalia and Leo grin wickedly, _weird…._

"TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL VISITOR COMING IN TO TEACH YOU!"

A man who was no later then his 20's came in, he had short honey blond hair and sharp grey eyes. He wore a warm smile and greeted us, "Hey my name's John and I'm a professional sword-fighter as well as an architect. In my class, I do not demo - Annabeth! Percy, Thalia, Leo and Luke! What are you guys doing here?"

"You know those losers?" the son of a gun named F**- _Sorry_ I meant Cato asked.

"I sure do! They all come to a camp that I attend. Percy and Annabeth are the best sword –fighters at camp." Coach John replied, purposely ignoring the comment about them being losers.

My eyes widened, when did Annabeth take up sword fighting! I had known Annabeth for a year and I'm pretty sure she hadn't had any after school activities.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by Coach John, "Alright since I need a demonstration how about Annabeth and Percy"

Both of them grinned wickedly at each other as they grabbed a sword from the rack. Percy stood in like he was about to strike while Annabeth had adopted a defensive stance.

Clang! Percy's sword hit against the side of Annabeth's blade but she deflected it easily. A series of bangs, groans of pain and grunting was observed by us and I was pretty sure everyone was gaping at them. Percy swung his sword at Annabeth's shoulder and she spun and caught it with her blade, forming an 'X' shape with the swords.

With a sudden burst of energy Annabeth pulled her sword back and hit the hilt of Percy's blade causing it to slide across the gym.

"Nice going"

I turned my head towards the sound of the voice and I saw an athletic girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Renya! You're here!" shouted Leo as he ran to her. Said girl waved at Annabeth and the others as Leo engulfed her in a huge hug, she obviously did not expect.

"Right…" interrupted coach, "How about we pair up and practice your skills"

-Lunch-

After all the morning lessons we were able to finally have lunch. Annabeth and her friends from camp sat with Morgan and I.

We were laughing and sharing embarrassing stories of each other and we heard the clown from hell approach. Justina was this stuck up piece of shit that often buried herself in flour and wore the skimpiest skirts I'd ever seen!

-Nobody's POV-

Justina laid her hand on Percy's chest and smiled at him seductively while having a muscle spasm on her right eye. "Hey there handsome"

Percy staggered back in alarm as Annabeth and the others seethed at the sight of this monstrosity.

Annabeth stood up and swatted the slut's hand away from Percy's chest, "You will not touch my best friend and boyfriend/best friend and cousin like that, if not you will find all your unholy limbs dislocated from their sockets." Threatened Annabeth and Thalia in unison.

The bimbo tried to stare them down but even with 6'' platform heels, she was failing miserably. She stomped her foot in frustration and stormed off.

-End of Day- -Macy's POV-

I was outside in the school yard but there was a huge blue van blocking my view of the neighbourhood. A girl who was extremely buff and looed like she could talk down Couch Bellow came out and headed towards Annabeth and her friends.

I sneaked towards them trying to listen to their conversation….

To be continued…

A/N: Alrighty guys! That puts an end to this story and I will start my next story named 'Demigod High' as a sequel to the as chapter! See you guys next time!

-Elemental Charge-


End file.
